Link the Titan
by Jubei2
Summary: Link goes to join the Teen Titans. Rated for future violence.


Legal Crap

I don't own any rights to Legend of Zelda characters, or Teen Titan characters. Just getting that out of the way.

"**Author's Notes"**

Alright, now this story is about Link traveling to where the Teen Titans are and joining the team. This is the Link from Ocarina of Time, and Majora's Mask. So any items that he picked up throughout those times he has now. I also threw in a few bonus things. I hope you enjoy. Oh, and just to clarify, I don't know many specifics of the Teen Titans, but I figure since Cyborg can drive they are all around 16. So due to this Link is 16, but he can use all the items he used as an adult in Ocarina of Time. Oh, Link's master sword can shoot bolts like in the old T.V. show (I always loved that ). And he can use the boomerang as an adult too. Also, if anyone hasn't played Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, or any Zelda games I put next to item and move references. At the end of the story I'll explain them in depth. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter One: Link joins the team

It had been a long days work protecting the city, and kicking bad guy butt, and the Titans were walking home. When they arrived they noticed a strange figure sitting by the door.

"Excuse me" said Robin thinking it was someone in trouble "Can we help you?"

"Yes" replied the mysterious youth "I'm looking for the Teen Titans. I was told they live in this tower."

"That's us" answered Robin "How can we help?"

"Well my name is Link." He started "I come from a distant land called Hyrule. I have been wandering around this land trying to help those in need. When I arrived in your city I asked if anyone needed a hero, and they told me that the Teen Titans were the protectors of the peace here."

"So you want to join the team" Robin guessed.

"Correct" answered Link

"Well what makes you so sure you are up to the challenge?" asked Robin "Do you have any experience or powers?"

"In Hyrule I am a renown swordsman, and have saved countless lives of people in danger." he started "Also, I happen to know a little magic."

"Well we'd need to see you in action first." Said Robin "but we're all pretty tired from today. You seem like a nice enough guy, how about you spend the night and we'll check out your abilities tomorrow."

"That sounds fine" Link agreed.

"Whoa whoa whoa." Interrupted Beast Boy "Robin, can we talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure," answered Robin "Excuse us for a second"

The Titans moved away from Link so he couldn't hear them.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Asked Beast Boy "I mean, for all we know he could be a spy."

"Yeah" agreed Raven "You remember what happened the last time we let someone join the team."

"Hey!" shouted Beast Boy "That wasn't Terra's fault. Slade tricked her!"

"Calm down" said Robin "Raven didn't mean anything. What about you Starfire? What do you think?"

"I think it would be most enjoyable to let our new friend stay with us."

"Yeah," agreed Cyborg "He seems like a nice guy."

"But you only just met him" argued Beast Boy "How can you trust him?"

"One night can't hurt." Said Robin trying to diffuse the argument "besides, we don't even know if he'll join the team or not. So lets just wait and see how he performs tomorrow."

The Titans turned and walked back to Link.

"We decided you can stay the night." Said Robin

"Welcome new friend" said Starfire happily,

"Just don't get too comfy" said Beast Boy coldly.

"Thank you" said Link "I hope that my being here won't be a burden on you."

The group walked inside and Cyborg turned on the lights. As they flickered on Link jumped back in surprise.

"What kind of magic is this?" he cried "It was dark as night, yet now you have brought daylight into this little room!"

"Don't you have lights where you come from?" asked Cyborg "I mean, what do you use to give light indoors?"

"In my land we use torches to light the insides of our homes." Answered Link.

"Oh, I get it." Said Robin with understanding "I should have guessed with that sword and shield on your back. You come from a medieval place right?"

"I'm not sure." Said Link uneasily.

"Ahh, don't worry about it." Replied Robin "Just make yourself at home."

"Yes new friend" Starfire piped in "You should not worry about how things work here. I too came from a place far away, yet I managed to fit in. You should do the same."

"Okay," answered Link "I'll try."

After a night of explaining modern technology to Link the hours passed away and they all headed to sleep.

"You can sleep on this couch Link." Said Robin, "It should be pretty comfortable."

"Thank you." Replied Link, "for all your hospitality."

"Think nothing of it." Said Robin "and sleep well"

Link laid on the couch silently as all the Titans appeared to go to bed. Unknown to him, Beast Boy had hidden himself on the roof as a bat. For some reason Beast Boy didn't trust Link.

"He's probably here to take Terra's place" Beast Boy thought to himself "Well I'll just watch to make sure he doesn't try anything sneaky."

Beast Boy watched Link toss and turn on the couch for about an hour and was beginning to fall asleep when suddenly Link got up.

"Aha!" thought Beast Boy "what's he up to?"

Beast Boy watched intently as Link got up from the couch and walked to the back of it. He sat down with his head resting against the hard back of the couch, and clutched his sword tightly in his hand.

"That's better." Link said aloud. "Just like the old days"

He continued his trip into nostalgia for a few more minutes, but then nodded off to sleep.

Seeing this Beast Boy decided to give up for the night and flew back to his room.

The next day the Titans came down to see Link had gone. They were about to go search for him when he came in the door carrying fish, a few birds, and a small rabbit.

"I hope you don't mind," said Link, "but I took the liberty of getting breakfast."

"You know, we had waffles." Said Cyborg flatly.

"Thanks for the food" said Robin "but we got enough for you. Really"

"Oh, it's no trouble," said Link "I only need a fire to cook it. Do you have any wood?"

Thinking fast, (and wanting to try some cooked food instead of take out pizza) Robin said that they could make a fire on the roof.

When they got there Cyborg smashed a crate and Starfire shot at it with a Starbolt. Instantly they had a fire.

"Wow" said Link "You sure have some interesting magic Starfire"

Starfire grinned, happy that her powers were interesting to her new friend.

Using some arrows, Link made a makeshift splint, and soon they were eating the bounty of the land.

"I've got to ask you" said Raven, finally attempting to make conversation "I don't usually see birds around here. What kind of birds are these?"

"I found them flying in circles around a large, foul smelling hill." Replied Link calmly

Everyone gagged slightly

Raven slowly broke the silence "You mean that these are….."

"Seagulls from the dump!" finished Cyborg with a grimace on his face.

Everyone started spitting out the bird, except for Link, and Beast Boy (since he's a vegetarian).

"HAHAhahahaha. You guys are eating garbage pickers!" He yelled while rolling on the ground laughing "I'm glad I never eat meat"

"If it helps, the rest of the food I found around your tower" Link said, a bit upset that they didn't like his birds.

"That's alright Link" said Robin wiping a bit of "rejected" seagull from his mouth. "We should get going anyways, to see if you are good enough for the titans."

"Alright!" Link shouted energetically "I hope I do well enough"

After a short trip (stopping to let Link rid himself of the seagull once they explained why they didn't like it) the Titans arrived at an empty area of land with several cliffs, and walls.

"This is where we come to train" said Robin proudly "While here we can use our abilities to their full extent without damaging the city."

"Perfect" said Link agreeably "so how will this work? Will I fight all of you, or one at a time?"

"Hehehe, I see you like to get straight to business." Chuckled Robin "You'll face us one at a time. Beast Boy, you're first."

"I won't make it easy on you" Beast Boy said loudly "No one will take Terra's place" he continued quietly to himself.

But Hylians have super sensitive ears (which is why they're so pointy) so Link heard this.

After taking a brief moment to think of what Beast Boy had said, Link turned and walked about 20 meters away.

"Alright" he shouted towards Beast Boy "Come at me"

Not needing a second invitation Beast Boy began running at Link, transforming into a cheetah in mid-step. Seeing this offensive move Link drew his Master Sword and entered a low stance holding his sword to his right, and slightly back. The area around Link seemed to grow darker as the energy was drained from the area. As Beast Boy grew closer the other Titans noticed that Link's sword began to glow a strange blue, then orange. Beast Boy neared and leapt into a pounce when suddenly Link instantly released all the energy in his sword in a devastating Spin Attack. Beast Boy flew back, changed to his original form mid-air, and landed with dazed eyes next to the rest of the Titans.

"What did you do to him?" Robin shouted, angry for the force Link used on Beast Boy.

"I merely stunned him" replied Link coolly "He'll be alright in a few minutes"

Robin was beginning to get worried. Link had taken out Beast Boy with almost no effort, and didn't seem to care that Beast Boy was out cold. He wanted to attack Link with everything, but felt obligated by his deal of "one at a time". This didn't mean he had to give Link time to rest.

He shouted "Cyborg, GO!" and watched as Cyborg rushed of to "avenge" Beast Boy.

Cyborg ran to Link and tried to punch him, but only hit rock as Link easily dodged. As Cyborg pulled his hand out of the rock, Link jumped, landed behind him, and grabbed Cyborg by the waist.

"Hahaha, good luck with that" laughed Cyborg "My metal body makes me weigh so much you'll never pick me up."

As he said this Link tried to lift him with all his strength. The jewels in his Golden Gauntlets began to glow as he lifted up Cyborg and tossed him to the side like a stone. Cyborg crashed down, but was immediately on his feet again.

"He's too strong!" Cyborg thought to himself "Well, since close combat is out of the question, I'll try long range instead"

Cyborg then shot a sonic blast which Link barely escaped by pulling out his shield.

This gave Link an idea. Quickly, while running so Cyborg wouldn't have an easy target, Link put away his Hylian shield and equipped his Mirror Shield. When Cyborg shot his next blast Link absorbed it with his mirror shield.

"Damn," thought Cyborg "He defended it. Well maybe I can break his shield"

Once again he shot at Link, and once again the shot was absorbed. Cyborg failed to notice, but the shield was beginning to glow and pulsate.

"Cyborg," Robin shouted "the shield!"

"Yeah, I know" he replied "I gotta take out his shield!"

Cyborg shot another blast at the shield thinking that it would break Link's defenses. But after the third shot Link's shield flashed, and before Cyborg could react, he was blasted with all his own energy which he shot into the shield. He was flung back, and landed next to Beast Boy, with the same dazed expression on his face.

"Raven, GO!" shouted Robin in an effort to take out Link before more Titans were injured.

As he watched the cloaked figure come towards him, Link decided to take a more offensive approach. As Raven neared Link threw a few bombs at her. Before they had even reached the ground Raven used her magic and threw them back at Link. Link rolled out of the way, and as he stood up he threw his boomerang at Raven. She returned this as easily as the bombs, but Link simply caught it. Deciding to be the offensive one, Raven used her magic and threw two large boulders at Link. Instead of dodging, Link ran towards the boulders. Just before the first one hit, he jumped on it and used it as a stepping stone to get to the other one which was still high in the air. He then leapt off of the second one, and fell towards Raven. Raven then began her chant to use her magic on larger rocks.

"Azerath Metrion Zintho…"

She was cut off as she was hit by an energy bolt Link fired at her from his sword he had drawn as he fell. This took Raven completely by surprise and she was unable to defend or dodge. She was knocked out instantly.

"Go Starfire!" shouted Robin. He was worried that Link had taken down their most valuable member just as easily as the other two, and hoped that Starfire would be able to defeat him.

Starfire flew off and began shooting energy blasts at Link. He easily dodged them, and pulled out his Bow. As Starfire flew towards Link, he drew back the string of his bow. Robin watched as Link took careful aim at Starfire, and noticed that a strange blue aura surrounded his arrows. Link began to fire at Starfire, but she easily dodged. Seeing that her enemy had some long range attack, she began to fly evasively. Unfortunately for her, Link was a master marksman. After taking his time to line up his aim, Link took the shot and hit Starfire with a direct hit. She instantly froze solid, and fell to the ground with a loud thunk.

Robin walked towards Link with anger and intent to harm.

"You've beaten all my comrades." Said Robin slowly.

"Don't worry" Link said trying to reassure Robin "I didn't harm them, they're just knocked out."

"Then why don't I believe you?" retorted Robin. "I will defeat you."

Link was surprised at Robin's sudden anger. Yesterday Robin had been hospitable and friendly, now he was angry for no reason at all. Then it hit Link.

"Of course!" he thought to himself "Robin thinks I actually killed his team members."

He didn't have time to think of much else, as Robin had charged toward him with no warning. Link jumped back and tried to dodge, but was unable to avoid the kicks. Robin was just too fast. After several attacks that Link semi-blocked, Robin gave a strong kick to the side of his head. Link flew several meters in air before falling to a stop.

"Do you give up yet?" Robin asked sarcastically.

"Well," started Link "It's obvious that in this form I am no match for you."

Before Robin could answer, Link threw down a Deku Nut and Robin was blinded momentarily. When his vision returned Link was gone. In his place was a man dressed in a tight blue outfit, with a strange symbol on his chest. His face was wrapped in bandages, so Robin couldn't tell who it was.

"Where's Link" he shouted at the mystery man.

"I am Link" the man replied. "In my land, after I had defea."

"I don't want to hear your stories!" Robin shouted, cutting him off "You are going down."

He charged at Link again, but this time Link easily dodged his kicks, and punches. Robin jumped back and pulled out his extending metal bar. He charged at Link with it, but saw Link make two quick movements with his arm. Right before the bar connected with Link it fell apart into three separate pieces. Robin looked and saw that Link had whipped out a Thin Metal Thread. Strong enough to do damage, yet light enough to move quickly. Link slipped it away as Robin jumped back several times. As he landed Robin threw several bird-arangs at Link, who in turn threw several Metal Needles. Each one connecting with, and destroying a bird-arang.

It was at this moment that Starfire used her eye lasers to blast a hole in her ice block. While she wasn't completely freed, she could see what was going on.

Link then charged towards Robin and tried to fight hand to hand. But Robin blocked all of his attacks just as easily as Link had dodged Robin's.

"Damn" Link cursed silently in his head "If this keeps up I might end up hurting Robin."

Wanting to end the battle quickly and do the least damage, Link pushed Robin back a few feet. Link gathered several more needles into his hand as Robin tried to gain back the distance. Link threw the needles into Robin's chest, and he passed out instantly.

Starfire gasped when she saw Robin fall to the ground.

"What did you do to Robin?" She cried "Free me at once!"

She saw a puff of smoke as Link returned to his original form.

"You needn't worry," he said calmly. "I only used those needles to hit specific pressure points. Robin is only unconscious. He should wake up in a few hours."

Then he drew his bow and another arrow, this one glowing red. He fired at Starfire who shrieked in terror. But instead of being hurt, the ice melted away, and she was once again free.

The other Titans began to wake up as well.

"Owww." Cried Beast Boy rubbing his head "What happened?"

"We got our butts whipped" replied Cyborg who was checking his circuitry to make sure he was undamaged.

"Link has defeated us all" said Starfire trying to explain. "He even defeated Robin."

"No way" gasped Beast Boy in shock "You beat Robin? No one's ever beaten Robin."

"It wasn't that big a deal" Link said embarrassedly. "Although, we should get him home. When my pressure points wear off he's going to be sore. And he should be in the comfort of his home when that happens."

And so Starfire picked up Robin and flew along while they returned to their tower.

Alright. What did you guys think of my first fanfic that I've written in years? I'm a bit rusty with my writing style, but hopefully the story will make up for it. If you've got a comment or creative criticism let me hear it. I'm at . But if you're just gonna email me and say "This sucked, you suck, I hate it" please don't bother. I like to improve my work, but if you just don't like it, don't read anymore. And if you do like it and even wanna see the story head in a specific direction, or that my writing needs improvement in specific places, let me know. Oh, but before I forget, does anyone know how Raven's powers work? I need to know for a future story. Hope you enjoyed it.

Link's Weapons

Master Sword- This is an evil destroying blade legendary to Hyrule (the land where Link lives). I'm not sure, but I think it first showed up in A Link to the Past, the game for the Super Nintendo. Anyways, in the older games Link's sword would shoot magical bolts of energy when you had full hearts.

Spin Attack- A common attack throughout all Zelda games. With this attack Link charges up and spins at his enemies dealing more damage than a normal sword attack. In Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask the spin attack had two levels. Blue, and orange. Orange being the stronger one.

Golden Gauntlets- These were gloves that increased Link's strength many times. Earlier in the game he found silver gauntlets, but he upgraded. The silver ones allowed you to push giant blocks, the golden ones allowed you to pick up boulders and giant pillars.

Shield- Standard issue Hylian Shield. Not very special, but I wanted to be thorough. You can buy it at many shops in Zelda. Protects you from most damage.

Mirror Shield- It has the ability to reflect light, or absorb and reflect energy. In Ocarina of Time it was found in the Spirit Temple and used against evil witches. You stored their energy and shot it back at them. In Majora's Mask you found it in a well, and used it to reflect light to open light activated switches.

Bow- In many of the games Link gets a bow and arrow set. I'm not sure of the other ones, but in Ocarina of Time and Majora's mask he also gets several magical arrows, a fire arrow, an ice arrow, and a light arrow.

Deku Nuts- A small nut from Ocarina, and Majora. When you used it, Link would throw it down, and a blinding flash of light would come out. This was used to stun enemies, and used by the Shiekah to blind people so they could escape unnoticed.

Metal Thread- It's one of Shiek's attacks from Smash Bros. Melee. It's supposed to be a chain or something, but I like the idea of it being a thread. Cuz it's quicker, and can cut things (in my mind at least)

Metal Needles- Another of Shiek's attacks from Melee is that he throws needles at his opponents.


End file.
